<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>芙芙的奇妙冒险 by Nymph1018</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841665">芙芙的奇妙冒险</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymph1018/pseuds/Nymph1018'>Nymph1018</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>芙芙的奇妙冒险系列 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OP乙女, 海贼王乙女</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymph1018/pseuds/Nymph1018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>美强选手的op世界嫖嫖乐，不要在意细节，嫖就完了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>青雉/原女</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>芙芙的奇妙冒险系列 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 第一章 兼职花魁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　 香波地群岛新开的风俗店，不止一个人跟青雉推荐过。老板年轻时游历和之国得到的灵感，店里的女招待都是和服装束，让这些漂亮年轻的女孩子显得更加雅致柔顺，广受好评。</p>
<p>  海军总部有着为数不少的单身汉，在风俗店寻找女性的温柔算是他们重要的假期消遣之一。青雉也被部下们拖了过来，当然他也不是那么不情愿就是了。</p>
<p>  店里的一切照搬和之国的风俗，包括花魁可以挑选自己的客人这一点。男人们像接受考试似的正襟危坐，片刻后，一个年纪尚小的女孩子走到青雉身边，看来花魁眼光不错。</p>
<p>  房间门有些低，青雉低着头走进去。房间里充盈着叫不出名字的淡雅的香气，花魁坐在房间中央，扬起脸用得体的微笑迎接了他。她的装束是清淡的蓝色，头发盘成发髻，装饰着发簪和银色流苏。青雉不知道花魁应该是什么样的，不过跟他想象的不一样，虽然美貌倒是远超过他的想象。</p>
<p>  “和您想象中不太一样是吗？”被猜中想法的青雉由小女孩引着在花魁对面坐下。“啊，被猜中了。”如果是作为花魁她就太散漫了，和他想象中由金银丝绸堆砌起来的美人不一样。</p>
<p>  “怎么称呼您呢？”“青雉。”“海军大将随便暴露身份可以吗？”</p>
<p>  “没关系，怎么称呼你？”她皱眉思索片刻：“请称呼我为朝露吧。”“朝露？”青雉用疑惑的语气重复一遍。“对呀，朝露。清晨的时候停留在您枕边，很快就会消失得了无踪迹。”</p>
<p>  她靠近斟酒的时候青雉才发现那股淡雅香气的源头是她。她坐在自己身侧，借着身高的优势，青雉能看到她衣领后柔白的颈项以及胸前影影绰绰的风景，就一个风俗店的花魁而言，她过于美丽了。</p>
<p>  “喝下这杯酒，我告诉您一个秘密吧。”青雉不假思索地饮下她斟的酒。这个动作取悦了她：“其实我并不是花魁哦，嘛~大概也算，不过是兼职工作罢了。”放在别的女人身上搞不好是哄骗男人掏空钱包的谎话，由她说出来却十分可信。</p>
<p>  她狡猾地眨眨眼：“只有被我相中的人才会被引来这里，其他人见到的花魁是别人。”“我听别人说，花魁亲自斟酒就代表接受这个客人。”“是的。”</p>
<p>  窗外的天色暗下来，侍女铺设好枕席，悄悄地退出去 。青雉有些为难，出于性格，他并不是个在性事上特别主动的人，以前那些风俗店的姑娘们至少足够主动，不用他费什么心思，可眼前这位骄矜的美人，不像会是主动的样子。</p>
<p>  现在他们在浴池里。她并不为自己赤裸着难为情，面对盲青雉宽下身上的的衣饰滑进热水中，她唇上鲜艳润泽的色彩已经卸去，留下的是樱花一般的粉色，柔软的胸乳依在青雉的胳膊旁。<br/>  她比他预计的更擅长调情，握着他的手放在颊边，眼睛注视着他，嘴唇一下一下蹭在他掌心。他的小伙伴迫不及待地起立表示敬意。<br/>      "接下来交给我，可以吗?”青雉没来由地觉得紧张:“那就麻烦了。”她发出带笑的鼻音: "接吻，您介意吗? "其他的女人或许让他介意，但她不会。<br/>  她是个好的引导者，吸吮，轻轻啃咬，扶着他的肩膀整个滑落进他怀里。当攻势逆转的时候，她又是如此顺从羞怯，舌尖躲闪着拒绝他的绞缠。<br/>  因为身形的差距，她得舒展身体扬起脖颈才能投入到这个吻中。青雉的手顺着她的背脊探索下去，停留在腰部的凹陷处。<br/>  嘴唇分开的时候，青雉咕哝一句：“真可怕。”“嗯？”“简直像诱惑人赴死的水中仙女。”她笑起来：“说不定是呢。”接着贴着他的唇轻巧地落下一个吻：“看来我得为自己的冒失付出代价，这个尺寸好像不那么容易消受。”<br/>  “你见过很多？”青雉几乎是带着醋意说出这种话。“只有您和我的时候为什么要提到别人？”她用着无辜的表情，说出的话近似于挑衅，从他怀中站起来踏出浴池，裹上浴巾。<br/>  青雉也站起来，倒不是他多急色，只是不由自主被引导着。<br/>  战场转移到床上，朝露对在上面好像情有独钟，跪坐在他腿上，他们中间隔着已经完全苏醒的武器，时不时点在她柔软的肚子上。<br/>  “可以开始吗？”“不可以。”为了转移注意力，青雉只能把手放在她胸前，算不上豪迈的尺寸，他一只手就能轻易拢住，雪峰上的那点已经硬得像粒樱桃，又像是雏鸟的小嘴，在揉弄的时候轻啄他的掌心。<br/>  她并不像看上去那么游刃有余，这点让他感觉扳回一城。她的唇又贴上来，腰也稍微抬起，手抚弄着狰狞的肉刃，食指指尖点在最柔软的地方摩挲。<br/>  再次结束这个吻的时候，她松开手，像给他展示什么有趣的东西，拇指食指捻弄之后分开，中间拉出一道细细的银线，是他的体液。<br/>  “乖孩子。”她在他脸颊上奖励似的亲一口，把他硬的发疼的长枪引向自己的秘境浅浅戳刺，接着直起腰，咬着嘴唇，缓慢稳定地把它吞进身体里。<br/>  紧致，湿润，温暖的身体。淡雅的香气不知道从什么时候变成了甜腻的热气，环绕在他们周围。之前的所有体验和此时作对比，好像都显得不值一提。<br/>  她靠在他胸口，身体软得像是骨骼被抽离，唯一支撑她身体的就是腹中那根灼热坚硬的东西。战火完全被点燃，而对手却是这幅无心应战的样子，青雉感觉到久违的战意受挫。<br/>  好在她只是休息了片刻，就找回了节奏，腰肢起伏，吞吐着巨物，脸颊上浮现出动情的绯红。<br/>  青雉也加入了战斗，而非由她掌控。攻势就此逆转，她被压在身下：“作为报答，接下来交给我怎么样？”“求之不得。”她只带着笑说出这一句，之后的每一个发音都被顶撞得支离破碎。大将是实干派，无需花哨的技巧，只需要最简单地用肉体取悦彼此。<br/>  她上床前还整齐的头发在相互揉搓里弄得凌乱，横生出癫狂无助的美感。“下一次还能见到你吗？”“哈，这……这一次还没结束，就……就想着下一次。贪得无厌……”后面的话她没来得及说出来，就被一个吻堵住嘴，温热的体液被泵进身体。<br/>  中场休息的时候青雉的脸埋在她的胸口，觉得自己应该为之前小看这对跳脱的小兔子道歉，它们在这具身体上是如此精巧适合，显得别人倒有些痴肥。朝露的手指埋在他的头发里，像抚摸自己的猫。<br/>  夜还很长，在没有得到餍足之前，他们都还不想停下来。<br/>  之后去过两三次，青雉再也没能见到她，像是真正的朝露。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第二章 海侠甚平</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　宁芙决定留在香波地群岛一阵。这里位于马林梵多附近，又是伟大航路进入新世界的入口，商船往来物资丰饶，也是海贼们的必经之地。能够来到这里的海贼通常不会太弱，想必能够提供不少有趣的素材。</p><p>“朝露小姐，今天要出去见客人吗？”“今天不见，我想出去走走。”</p><p>“您认得路吗？我还是陪您一起吧。”“我想一个人走走。”</p><p>直到她出门，女仆还在重复一号到二十九号是无法律地带，千万不要去那边这种话。不过...谁在乎，宁芙戴上帽子，整理好帽檐上垂下的薄纱，繁华富庶的观光区可没办法生长出有趣的故事来。</p><p>在十六号岛，宁芙稍微遇到一些麻烦。不，与其说她遇上麻烦，不如说她遇到一个碰上麻烦的孩子。小女孩有着粉红色头发，躲在暗巷里，神情紧张。她穿着一条及地的连衣裙，裙摆被水打湿半扇紧贴着身体，勾勒出不属于人类的腿部轮廓。</p><p>“需要帮助吗？”“不，不用了。”那孩子一边紧张地摆手，一边试图把裙摆从腿上揭起来，好掩饰里面藏着的并不是人类的双腿。“你是人鱼吧？”真可怜，她看起来就像落入渔网的鱼类似的。宁芙揭开薄纱，好让她看见自己这张温柔可亲充满同情的脸蛋：“这里是非法地区，附近就有人口拍卖场，太危险了。”</p><p>“你叫什么名字？”“我叫露西。”人鱼小女孩捧着茶杯，“能遇上您太好了，我还在担心碰到捕捉人鱼的海贼该怎么办。”“虽然这话不应该由我来说，但是你应该知道吧，露西。人类对人鱼不仅是抱有憧憬，还有敌意和不算友好的好奇心，对你这样的孩子来说太危险了。”</p><p>香波地群岛的近海也有很多船只，怎么把这孩子送回去是件麻烦事。</p><p>“甚平先生！”“甚平？”露西用力地点点头：“这两天甚平先生要参加七武海的会议，会来香波地群岛。”七武海的海侠甚平？如果是传话应该没问题。</p><p>毕竟是七武海，就算只是传话也颇费了一番周折。</p><p>  即便是七武海的甚平，作为鱼人出现在香波地群岛，还是引起了不小的骚乱。他走进店里坐下，揭下斗笠，店里的男男女女们都用吃惊的神色看着他。</p><p>  “这不是七武海的甚平先生，您光临这里有何贵干？”“我想找一位朝露小姐。”负责人感受到了从未有过的压力，朝露小姐不见得会接待鱼人，可七武海……恐怕也不是他有资格开罪的。</p><p>  女仆及时为负责人解围，带着甚平上楼。</p><p>  不管从哪个种族的审美来看，宁芙都称得上是个美人。</p><p>  “朝露小姐这几天照顾这个孩子，真是万分感谢。”甚平鞠躬致谢，露西是甚平朋友的女儿，鱼人岛的孩子都憧憬着香波地群岛的乐园，甚平无法过分苛责。宁芙为他斟茶，手腕从黑色的和服衣袖里伸出来，兼具霜雪的白皙和脂膏的润泽。甚平在盯着她的手腕失神之前挪开了目光。</p><p>  “没人会放任一个孩子呆在那种地方，您无需如此。”“应当感谢，毕竟大多数人类对人鱼，”甚平选择了更温和的词汇，“称不上友好。”</p><p>  “请坐下吧。畏惧和歧视大多源于无知。人类和鱼人，人鱼流着相同的血液，能够通婚生儿育女，这能证明陆地上的人类和人鱼是同样的物种，不应该像现在这样彼此畏惧和相互歧视。”</p><p>  对鱼人友好并且视为同类的人类并不多。</p><p>  送露西回到人鱼岛之后，甚平又来了一次，这次是送谢礼。装在木匣里沉甸甸的金银珠宝，让宁芙哭笑不得，这是什么直男谢礼啊。“甚平先生不需要这样，您看，我独身一人，根本不需要这么多财宝，只会觉得累赘而已。”“如果你不喜欢现在这份工作，这些东西足够换取你的自由。”</p><p>  原来是把自己当成了被迫卖身的妓女，还挺可爱啊，这位鱼人大哥。“您误会了，我是自由的。因为这是朋友新开的店，需要一个神秘的花魁来撑起场面，我正好准备在这里待一段时间所以来了，并不是您想的那样。”</p><p>  得知自己误会了的甚平不可抑制地脸红起来：“抱……抱歉。”</p><p>  真可爱啊，在其他的地方，也会有这样可爱的样子吧。能让这个强大的男人红着脸，手足无措的地方。</p><p>  “甚平先生真心想感谢我的话，我有一个提议。”“请说。”甚平直起背脊，诚恳地看着她。宁芙竖起一根手指：“我想邀请甚平先生共度一夜春宵。”甚平露出了大脑死机的表情，这一发现更增添了宁芙的快乐：“因为甚平先生很可爱，所以有这个想法。既然是作为谢礼，您一定不会拒绝吧。”</p><p>  无法拒绝，不仅仅是从谢礼的角度来讲。</p><p>  牵着甚平的手去卧室，宁芙才发现鱼人的掌心也是有汗腺的，尽力维持着冷静表象的甚平紧张得不可思议。“冒昧地问一下，您应该是有过经验的吧。”“有。”有过经验那自己至少不是在做什么罪大恶极的事情。</p><p>  并非接待客人的地方，而是自己的卧室，有柔软的地毯，考究的家具，让任何进这个房间的人都能感觉舒适。宁芙甚至体贴地倒了两杯酒。</p><p>  甚平尽量不失礼地观察她的房间，书桌上，床上，窗前的地毯上都散落着书本。“朝露小姐是学者？”“是旅行家，我的工作是旅行，把自己的经历写成游记。在旅行中为了体验生活，会尝试不同的工作。”宁芙坐在床沿上，“甚平先生可以跟我讲讲人鱼岛吗？那里是我下一个目的地。”</p><p>  对常年行走在外的甚平来说鱼人岛乏善可陈，绞尽脑汁能够想起来的无非是岛上漂亮的人鱼和海之森的风光。“如果朝露小姐想去鱼人岛，请务必让我招待你。”“有甚平先生当向导真是再好不过了。”</p><p>  酒杯里的酒喝完，对甚平来说气氛再次陷入奇妙的紧张中。“接下来的事情就交给您了，甚平先生。”他有限的经验都是关于鱼人或者人鱼的，并没有和人类有过这样的关系。总之第一步应该先脱衣服吧，那么问题来了，先脱她的还是自己的？</p><p>  再一次陷入僵直状态的甚平看起来简直有些惹人怜爱。宁芙叹口气，走到他面前，心里安慰着自己不能指望每个人都像那只火烈鸟对吧。甚平跪坐在地上，这个高度对宁芙来讲刚好合适。“从触碰彼此开始吧。”宁芙的手放在他胸口太阳海贼团的印记上，先是指尖试探，接着整个手掌合上去。</p><p>  人类的体温比人鱼高，并且温度好像逐渐从被她接触到的地方扩散开来。“虽然以前见过鱼人，不过这么近还是第一次。”甚平试着伸手触碰她的脸，太过娇小，他的一只手合拢简直就可以把她的脸整个藏在手心里。宁芙配合地用脸颊蹭蹭他的掌心，像猫科动物。</p><p>  甚平对毛茸茸的生物并无特殊的好感，如果猫咪能像她一样的话，倒是能够理解猫为何如此被人类偏爱了。“甚平先生没有和人类做过吧。”“嗯。”为什么这么为难就解释得通了。</p><p>  “上一次做这种事情是和人鱼小姐，还是鱼人小姐呢？”“是，是人鱼。”贴在他胸口的手渐渐滑到腰带上，另一只手摩挲着他指缝的蹼，明明算不上什么挑逗，气氛却逐渐煽情。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第二章 海侠甚平</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　宁芙决定留在香波地群岛一阵。这里位于马林梵多附近，又是伟大航路进入新世界的入口，商船往来物资丰饶，也是海贼们的必经之地。能够来到这里的海贼通常不会太弱，想必能够提供不少有趣的素材。</p><p>“朝露小姐，今天要出去见客人吗？”“今天不见，我想出去走走。”</p><p>“您认得路吗？我还是陪您一起吧。”“我想一个人走走。”</p><p>直到她出门，女仆还在重复一号到二十九号是无法律地带，千万不要去那边这种话。不过...谁在乎，宁芙戴上帽子，整理好帽檐上垂下的薄纱，繁华富庶的观光区可没办法生长出有趣的故事来。</p><p>在十六号岛，宁芙稍微遇到一些麻烦。不，与其说她遇上麻烦，不如说她遇到一个碰上麻烦的孩子。小女孩有着粉红色头发，躲在暗巷里，神情紧张。她穿着一条及地的连衣裙，裙摆被水打湿半扇紧贴着身体，勾勒出不属于人类的腿部轮廓。</p><p>“需要帮助吗？”“不，不用了。”那孩子一边紧张地摆手，一边试图把裙摆从腿上揭起来，好掩饰里面藏着的并不是人类的双腿。“你是人鱼吧？”真可怜，她看起来就像落入渔网的鱼类似的。宁芙揭开薄纱，好让她看见自己这张温柔可亲充满同情的脸蛋：“这里是非法地区，附近就有人口拍卖场，太危险了。”</p><p>“你叫什么名字？”“我叫露西。”人鱼小女孩捧着茶杯，“能遇上您太好了，我还在担心碰到捕捉人鱼的海贼该怎么办。”“虽然这话不应该由我来说，但是你应该知道吧，露西。人类对人鱼不仅是抱有憧憬，还有敌意和不算友好的好奇心，对你这样的孩子来说太危险了。”</p><p>香波地群岛的近海也有很多船只，怎么把这孩子送回去是件麻烦事。</p><p>“甚平先生！”“甚平？”露西用力地点点头：“这两天甚平先生要参加七武海的会议，会来香波地群岛。”七武海的海侠甚平？如果是传话应该没问题。</p><p>毕竟是七武海，就算只是传话也颇费了一番周折。</p><p>  即便是七武海的甚平，作为鱼人出现在香波地群岛，还是引起了不小的骚乱。他走进店里坐下，揭下斗笠，店里的男男女女们都用吃惊的神色看着他。</p><p>  “这不是七武海的甚平先生，您光临这里有何贵干？”“我想找一位朝露小姐。”负责人感受到了从未有过的压力，朝露小姐不见得会接待鱼人，可七武海……恐怕也不是他有资格开罪的。</p><p>  女仆及时为负责人解围，带着甚平上楼。</p><p>  不管从哪个种族的审美来看，宁芙都称得上是个美人。</p><p>  “朝露小姐这几天照顾这个孩子，真是万分感谢。”甚平鞠躬致谢，露西是甚平朋友的女儿，鱼人岛的孩子都憧憬着香波地群岛的乐园，甚平无法过分苛责。宁芙为他斟茶，手腕从黑色的和服衣袖里伸出来，兼具霜雪的白皙和脂膏的润泽。甚平在盯着她的手腕失神之前挪开了目光。</p><p>  “没人会放任一个孩子呆在那种地方，您无需如此。”“应当感谢，毕竟大多数人类对人鱼，”甚平选择了更温和的词汇，“称不上友好。”</p><p>  “请坐下吧。畏惧和歧视大多源于无知。人类和鱼人，人鱼流着相同的血液，能够通婚生儿育女，这能证明陆地上的人类和人鱼是同样的物种，不应该像现在这样彼此畏惧和相互歧视。”</p><p>  对鱼人友好并且视为同类的人类并不多。</p><p>  送露西回到人鱼岛之后，甚平又来了一次，这次是送谢礼。装在木匣里沉甸甸的金银珠宝，让宁芙哭笑不得，这是什么直男谢礼啊。“甚平先生不需要这样，您看，我独身一人，根本不需要这么多财宝，只会觉得累赘而已。”“如果你不喜欢现在这份工作，这些东西足够换取你的自由。”</p><p>  原来是把自己当成了被迫卖身的妓女，还挺可爱啊，这位鱼人大哥。“您误会了，我是自由的。因为这是朋友新开的店，需要一个神秘的花魁来撑起场面，我正好准备在这里待一段时间所以来了，并不是您想的那样。”</p><p>  得知自己误会了的甚平不可抑制地脸红起来：“抱……抱歉。”</p><p>  真可爱啊，在其他的地方，也会有这样可爱的样子吧。能让这个强大的男人红着脸，手足无措的地方。</p><p>  “甚平先生真心想感谢我的话，我有一个提议。”“请说。”甚平直起背脊，诚恳地看着她。宁芙竖起一根手指：“我想邀请甚平先生共度一夜春宵。”甚平露出了大脑死机的表情，这一发现更增添了宁芙的快乐：“因为甚平先生很可爱，所以有这个想法。既然是作为谢礼，您一定不会拒绝吧。”</p><p>  无法拒绝，不仅仅是从谢礼的角度来讲。</p><p>  牵着甚平的手去卧室，宁芙才发现鱼人的掌心也是有汗腺的，尽力维持着冷静表象的甚平紧张得不可思议。“冒昧地问一下，您应该是有过经验的吧。”“有。”有过经验那自己至少不是在做什么罪大恶极的事情。</p><p>  并非接待客人的地方，而是自己的卧室，有柔软的地毯，考究的家具，让任何进这个房间的人都能感觉舒适。宁芙甚至体贴地倒了两杯酒。</p><p>  甚平尽量不失礼地观察她的房间，书桌上，床上，窗前的地毯上都散落着书本。“朝露小姐是学者？”“是旅行家，我的工作是旅行，把自己的经历写成游记。在旅行中为了体验生活，会尝试不同的工作。”宁芙坐在床沿上，“甚平先生可以跟我讲讲人鱼岛吗？那里是我下一个目的地。”</p><p>  对常年行走在外的甚平来说鱼人岛乏善可陈，绞尽脑汁能够想起来的无非是岛上漂亮的人鱼和海之森的风光。“如果朝露小姐想去鱼人岛，请务必让我招待你。”“有甚平先生当向导真是再好不过了。”</p><p>  酒杯里的酒喝完，对甚平来说气氛再次陷入奇妙的紧张中。“接下来的事情就交给您了，甚平先生。”他有限的经验都是关于鱼人或者人鱼的，并没有和人类有过这样的关系。总之第一步应该先脱衣服吧，那么问题来了，先脱她的还是自己的？</p><p>  再一次陷入僵直状态的甚平看起来简直有些惹人怜爱。宁芙叹口气，走到他面前，心里安慰着自己不能指望每个人都像那只火烈鸟对吧。甚平跪坐在地上，这个高度对宁芙来讲刚好合适。“从触碰彼此开始吧。”宁芙的手放在他胸口太阳海贼团的印记上，先是指尖试探，接着整个手掌合上去。</p><p>  人类的体温比人鱼高，并且温度好像逐渐从被她接触到的地方扩散开来。“虽然以前见过鱼人，不过这么近还是第一次。”甚平试着伸手触碰她的脸，太过娇小，他的一只手合拢简直就可以把她的脸整个藏在手心里。宁芙配合地用脸颊蹭蹭他的掌心，像猫科动物。</p><p>  甚平对毛茸茸的生物并无特殊的好感，如果猫咪能像她一样的话，倒是能够理解猫为何如此被人类偏爱了。“甚平先生没有和人类做过吧。”“嗯。”为什么这么为难就解释得通了。</p><p>  “上一次做这种事情是和人鱼小姐，还是鱼人小姐呢？”“是，是人鱼。”贴在他胸口的手渐渐滑到腰带上，另一只手摩挲着他指缝的蹼，明明算不上什么挑逗，气氛却逐渐煽情。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 第三章 甚平 危！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　  “看来甚平先生也有不擅长的事情，没办法交给你啊。”宁芙露出遗憾的神情，鼓起脸颊，像是抱怨，“明明应该由我来享受的。”“抱歉。”甚平有些汗颜，虽然小兄弟有逐渐抬头的趋势，但让自己来果然还是不行，他本来就不是擅长应付女性的人。“这样吧，我来提问，甚平先生用答案换服务。”</p><p>  宁芙为自己的好主意拍手。“第一个问题，上一次做是在什么地方，和谁？”鱼人岛的酒吧，和一位女性长尾鲨人鱼。这个答案换来的奖励是腰带被解开。</p><p>  “第二个问题，我漂亮还是那位人鱼小姐更漂亮呢？”甚平给出了她想要的答案。这次是她解开自己的腰带，上好的丝织物从肌肤上滑落下来，跌落在她脚边。黑色的头发，白色的肌肤，樱色的乳尖，绝妙的对比。</p><p>  她捧着他的脸，眼睛里含着笑意：“第三个问题，做的时候是什么姿势？”居然是很传统的体位，还以为会是别的姿势呢。不过，也不是不会主动嘛。</p><p>  宁芙伸手捏了捏鱼人圆圆的肚子，不是想象中肉肉软软的触感，怎么说呢，更坚实一些，和人类不同，不是坚硬的肌肉，更偏向于韧，果然长着一身油腻的脂肪可没办法成为七武海啊。</p><p>  她捏的地方接近于危险三角区，甚平的脊背绷紧起来。指尖顺着人鱼线滑落，隔着最后一层布料点在已经完全觉醒的肉刃上。</p><p>  和人类差不多，鱼人的下半身本就跟人类更接近。宁芙隔着布料描摹巨物的形状，不像人类那样近乎烫手的温度，也许是因为鱼人体温比较低的缘故。</p><p>  好奇让她解下了最后一层布料。的确和人类差不多，大小可观的肉棒，布满了暗紫色的青筋，还有一颗充血的饱满的头部，唯一的区别就是眼前这柄肉刃是蓝色的，比起给人欢愉的东西，它看起来更像是一柄凶器。</p><p>  抚弄的时候听到甚平的气息完全乱做一团，让宁芙有种奇妙的骄傲感。</p><p>  她环视一圈房间，发现储物柜上是最合适的高度，她轻巧地跃上储物柜坐下，交叠着两条腿：“最后一个问题，如果我现在说停下，你还能停下吗，甚平先生？”</p><p>  鱼人露出深受打击的神情，但还是试图合拢大敞的衣服，捡起破碎的尊严：“如果你希望。”</p><p>  糟糕，这种好男人继续做下去会爱上他也不一定啊！</p><p>  宁芙张着胳膊：“当然不会啊，现在来抱我吧，甚平先生。”</p><p>  正如她所目测的一样，储物柜上是最合适的高度。那柄凶器完全被她吞进身体里，连平坦的腹部都因为这过于充盈的异物多了一些起伏。</p><p>  至少挺腰不需要她继续教导了。无需温度和高超的技巧，只是这样简单直接的顶弄就叫人招架不住。宁芙伏在他胸口，忍不住笑起来。<br/>  “朝露小姐？”甚平停下了动作。“甚平先生太会伪装了吧，一边表现得手足无措的样子，动起来的时候又毫不留情。”<br/>  稳重的海侠在这一刻听到理智崩塌的声音。他大概是在一个矛盾，而且毫无逻辑的梦里，不然怎么会有这种女性，温柔和善的表象之下是爱捉弄人的坏心眼。完全把他当成无害的海洋生物了吗？<br/>  他的手握住她的腰，狠狠地按下去，激烈的戳刺逼出她一声小小的惊呼。像是奖励他的主动，温暖的唇送上来。<br/>  接吻的空隙里不时泄露出细碎的喘息，人类的身体有高昂的温度，柔软得不可思议，给人一种肉棒会融化在她身体里的错觉。<br/>  顶弄还没停下，宁芙结束这个害她喘息都不太顺畅的亲吻，附在他耳边，把压抑着的喘息，偶尔泄露的一两声呻吟吹进他耳道里。<br/>  这样的节奏显然无法坚持太久，鱼人喘息着把种子播撒进她的身体里。<br/>  宁芙懒洋洋地亲吻他一下，伸手碰了碰两人连接的地方：“好多，都渗出来了。”随手把混合着两个人的体液抹在甚平胸口，沾到了太阳海贼团的烙印，不知道天国的费舍尔.泰格先生会不会哭出声。<br/>  “甚平先生抱我去浴室，但是不能拔出来，会弄脏地毯。”<br/>  只能就着连接的姿势走向浴室，短短十几步距离却走得分外艰难。如果是个噩梦麻烦快点醒来吧，脑内还是贤者时间，小兄弟却自顾自地硬了起来的甚平如是想道。<br/>  进浴室之后，甚平自暴自弃地打响了转移战场的第一炮。反而是只想洗个澡再转移战场到床上的宁芙露出了疑惑而又欣慰的神情。<br/>  还是蛮能干的嘛，甚平老大。<br/>  说是去香波地岛给人送礼物的甚平老大失踪了一整夜。送礼物和失踪一整夜单独来看都没问题，可是放在一起就非常让人浮想联翩。缜密推理后的鱼人们得出结论，甚平老大一定是有一位神秘的情人。<br/>  失踪一整夜回到人鱼岛之后，甚平时常会发呆，接着露出懊恼的神情。这一点印证了他们的猜测。<br/>  其中最为机智的一个做出大胆假设：“香波地岛可没有鱼人和人鱼。”“所以甚平老大的情人是人类？！”<br/>  老实说看着这堆人鱼壮汉在自己面前哭出声有点恶心。“你们在哭什么？”“甚……甚平老大，什么时候把大嫂带回鱼人岛吧！”虽然不知道他们说的大嫂是谁，但甚平下意识地想到一个人的脸。<br/>  她说下一个目的地是鱼人岛，应该还有机会再见。<br/>  看到甚平思念的神情，鱼人们哭的更大声，因为鱼人和人类的恩怨，甚平老大做出了怎样的牺牲啊。<br/>  这一切宁芙都不知道，她浸在浴缸里，留声机放着音乐，声嘶力竭地歌颂爱情。卧室里有一声“咔哒”的轻响，接着音乐停了下来。<br/>  “我喜欢这首歌。”“我讨厌它。”粉色毛球蹲在浴缸边，“干得不错啊，让你来帮我盯着这里，结果把男人往自己床上带。”“只有两个，听你的语气好像川流不息似的。”<br/>  “仅仅只有两个，分别是海军本部大将和七武海。”强调的语气，傻子都能听出里面的不满。<br/>  “亲爱的国王陛下，您是第一天认识我吗？”她眼里闪着愉悦的光。“今天晚上的床留给我。”“好啊，你知道我的价位，友情价八折。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 第四章 职业素养</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　被几乎看不到的丝线悬吊在空中，随着冲撞摆荡，施以这一切的男人竟然还能做到大致上的衣冠整齐。</p><p>  想伸手抓住点什么，手臂却被束缚着，快感和不安同时碾压过神经。“小家伙，注意职业素养，只顾自己快乐可没法让人心甘情愿地掏钱。”</p><p>  “哈……我掏钱，给你。你就会，就会放开吗？”“抱歉，我不提供这种服务。”多弗朗明哥是个恶劣到极点的男人。</p><p>  霸道，残虐，难以控制，但是他能带来最简单直接的快乐。</p><p>  中场休息时间，多弗朗明哥靠坐在窗台上，宁芙坐在他怀里。他捡起地上的书，翻看几页：“还在写这种无聊的东西？”“不无聊，这是我人生乐趣之一。”</p><p>  她摆动腰肢，灵活得像人鱼摇摆尾巴，深深浅浅地套弄身体里的硬物。自己的力度不太够，不过用在中场时间再适合不过。</p><p>  作为多弗朗明哥刚刚不肯松开丝线的报复，她现在整个贴在他身上，乳尖在他胸口摩擦得发硬。</p><p>  “明明是个无情的女人，却假装成一副需要谁的样子。”书被扔开，他双臂合过来把她扣在怀里。她在有限的范围里调整动作，确保两人的接触面积达到最大。“我现在需要你。”</p><p>  “需要我？还是需要这个？”他恶意地挺了两下腰。“我有时候真的非常非常讨厌你。”她的身体不是这么说的，突然而来的刺激让本就紧致的穴径反射性地收紧，吸裹着体内的巨物。</p><p>  差不多可以开始下一轮。</p><p>  “我一直想问，这种时候都要戴着墨镜，你是有什么特殊癖好吗？”“你想看？”</p><p>  “睡了好几年还不知道长什么样子。”墨镜被摘下来扔在床头柜上。他看着她，娇纵又强欲的生物有一双无邪的眼睛，纵使做着最荒唐淫荡的事情，还是浅浅的一汪清池。</p><p>  宁芙捧着他的脸，在他眼睑上落下一吻：“好看。”“我不会因为你的奉承给小费。”</p><p>  “友情奉送，你知道我有多慷慨。”</p><p>  她的慷慨得到了报答，整个晚上。</p><p>  第二天本来想补觉，却得到通知，要去马林梵多附近的小镇和出版商谈游记出版的事务。</p><p>  “别看我。”躺在床上的男人对她试图把自己当做交通工具的想法表示拒绝。“算了，我记得今天还有一班船过去。”</p><p>  离约定的时间还有一些，宁芙在约定的咖啡馆点了一杯热可可，倦怠地搅动杯子里的液体。</p><p>  “啊啦，是朝露小姐对吧？”“青雉大将。”不妙啊，上次之后自己一直在躲着他呢。良好的修养让宁芙露出微笑，邀请他一起坐下。</p><p>  显然青雉大将没什么边界感，他一直陪着坐到出版商联络人谈完事情离开。不过也有值得高兴的地方，海军大将坐坐镇在旁，出版商给出一笔非常漂亮的版权费。<br/>  “宁芙？”“对，这是我的名字。”青雉突然明白自己说起惑人赴死的水中仙女时她为何会露出笑容。“很合适的名字。”<br/>  如此殷勤的态度，出于什么原因并不难猜测。回香波地群岛的船明天才会有，青雉邀请宁芙在他家住一夜：“毕竟像宁芙小姐这样漂亮的女孩子，一个人住在外面太危险了。”<br/>  海军大将的住所比宁芙想象中更简单。厨房除了咖啡壶，其他的厨具几乎没有使用过的痕迹。客厅和卧室也偏向于实用，几乎没有装饰品。单身汉生活的凄凉可见一斑。<br/>  让宁芙有些意外的是，他真的在收拾客房而不是找个借口好让两个人滚到一张床上去，似乎小看他了。<br/>  虽然是在陌生的地方，宁芙这一晚却是在安全感中入睡。夜里下起大雨，一直到早上都没停下，清早的电话虫广播通知前往香波地群岛的船只暂时停运。<br/>  宁芙拒绝了青雉请假陪她的建议：“不用您留下来陪我，借住就已经很打扰了，不希望因为我耽误您的工作。消磨时间的话，您的厨房我可以使用吗？”<br/>  青雉总算发觉她身上的矛盾点从哪里来了。老实说像她这样的美人无论做什么都会被原谅，应该更骄傲一些，而非如此谦逊。<br/>  和猜测的一样，宁芙准备了就两个人而言显得过于丰盛的晚餐。“一不小心就做了很多，也不知道合不合您的口味。”就是这样，虽然是笑着，但感觉到的仅仅只有她在笑，却感受不到她愉快的情绪，是比冷漠更糟糕的疏离。<br/> 虽然相识的过程有些戏剧化，但青雉想和她发展一段稳定关系。<br/>  夜里青雉被隔壁房间的声音惊醒，在敲门得到“请进”的回答之后，他推开门。宁芙整个沐浴在月光里，垂下来的头发遮掩了面孔：“抱歉，是打扰您休息了吗？。”“没有。是……做噩梦了吗？”<br/>　“好像是，但是我不记得了。”她抬起手，仿佛掬起一捧海水，让月光停留在手心，有些冷。<br/>　很快她就不冷了，反而觉得有点应付不过来。整个人被环抱着托起，这次无需她的引导，灵活的舌头侵入她的口腔，纠缠着她的小舌，榨取甜蜜的津液。腾出来的另一只手曲起手指抵在柔软的布料上，或轻或重地揉弄着小核。<br/>　同时接受到刺激，宁芙不知道是想要更多还是想逃。在试图夹紧双腿的时候，青雉的腿卡进她的双腿之间，把那层布料褪下来。她享受捉弄和引导别人的感觉，不喜欢这样完全被控制。<br/>　湿滑的花瓣，是准备好的征兆。青雉捞起宁芙的腿，示意她缠在自己腰上，轻车熟路地顶了进去，层叠的媚肉在进入的同时缠了上来。<br/>　青雉并不急着抽插，而是细细地研磨深处那块软肉，体会着花径不规则的收缩吮吸。宁芙的腿架在他腰上，似乎承受不住这难耐的快感，轻轻颤抖着。<br/>　收缩变得频繁起来，濒临最高点的时候，他才开始抽插。每一次都大开大合，让她的惊喘卡在喉咙里，很快她就登上最高点，穴径紧箍着肉棒，内部涌出一股一股的热液。<br/>　像个溺水的人寻找攀附一样，宁芙攀着青雉的脖颈，贴着他的唇角求饶般地呢喃他的名字。青雉没打算放过她，不过抽插开始变得慢条斯理，留下时间给她体会高潮的余韵。<br/>　短暂休息之后，是真正的疾风骤雨。淋淋漓漓的水声，喘息和娇吟充斥了小小的房间。在将要结束的时候，青雉胡乱地把吻落在她的脸颊，嘴唇和扬起的颈项上，精液留在她的身体里。<br/>　没什么比一场激烈的性事更有益于睡眠。青雉拔出半软的肉棒，射进深处的精液混着体液渗出来。宁芙已经睡着了，看起来是完全放松的神情，非常可爱。<br/>　想再来一发，青雉感觉大脑下达了这样的指令。<br/>　还是不了，他懊恼地想，她已经睡着了，打扰别人的睡眠是过分的行为。<br/>　而且……他看着她的睡颜，合拢的细密羽睫随着呼吸轻轻颤动，是只有童话里才会有的柔弱无辜的美，看的自己也有些困了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>预计是系列长文，有人追才有看下去的动力。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>